Goodbye! Cinderella
by Catherina Theresia
Summary: FFC: Unmaterialized Dream  Bagi Kyoko kecil, impiannya adalah menjadi seorang pengantin yang cantik untuk Shotaro. Demi impiannya itu, Kyoko rela berkorban apa saja termasuk meninggalkan bangku sekolah. Sayang impian itu berubah jadi Mimpi buruk!


Bagi Kyoko Mogami kecil, adalah imipiannya, ketika mereka beranjak dewasa nanti, dia akan menjadi mempelai wanita paling cantik di dunia untuk teman semasa kecilnya, Shotaro Fuwa. Seluruh hidupnya dia persembahkan hanya untuk Sho-chan. Bahkan ketika pangeran impiannya itu memboyongnya ke Tokyo. Demi sang pangeran, Kyoko rela bekerja extra keras. Menyewa sebuah apartment mewah beserta isinya untuk Sho-chan. Demi Sho-chan juga, dia rela meninggalkan bangku sekolah, menomer sekian dirinya sendiri, mengabaikan kebahagiannya, melupakan kesenangannya.

Kyoko bertekat, biarlah saat ini dia menjadi gadis buruk rupa yang terabaikan, karena suatu hari nanti, Shotaro Fuwa, pemuda yang berhasil meraih impiannya menjadi penyanyi, akan memboyongnya ke istana yang indah, dan dia akan berubah dari itik buruk rupa menjadi angsa putih yang cantik.

**Farewell! Cinderella**

**Skip Beat! By Yoshiki Nakamura**

.

.

.

"Kyoko-san coba buka matamu!"

Pelan Kyoko mebuka matanya, jantungnya berdebar kecan. Hatinya bimbang antara ingin dan tidak ingin. Tapi dia tetap harus membuka matanya dan melihat ke depan. Jadi Kyoko membuka matanya sepelan mungkin sambil berdoa agar apa yang terlihat di cermin nanti adalah pantulan yang selama ini diimpikan.

"Bagaimana? Kamu menyukainya?"

Kyoko tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, memastikan cermin itu memantulkan kenyataan, bukan kebohongan belaka, bukan sebuah gambar yang sudah diobrak-abrik dengan kecanggihan teknologi masa kini.

"It-itu aku?" tanyanya tidak yakin.

"Ya, kamu menyukainya, Kyoko-san?"

Kyoko tidak sempat mengangguk atau merespon pertanyaan apa pun dari _make up artist_ yang baru selesai meriasnya. Dia buru-buru mendekatkan tubuhnya ke cermin. Matanya berbinar senang. Senyum merekah di bibirnya yang mungil. Jiwanya seolah sudah meninggalkan raganya. Dia melayang tinggi, terbang sambil menangis bahagia dan bernyanyi riang.

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya, bayangan wanita cantik yang tinggal di dalam cermin itu adalah dirinya. Wajahnya! Impiannya selama ini benar-benar terkabul!

Dia berubah cantik seperti seorang putri!

Sosok gadis lusuh dengan rambut hitam yang selalu dikuncir ekor kuda yang selalu dilihatnya setiap hari selama belasan tahun menguap entah kemana.

Kyoko berdecak kagum, kekuatan _make_ _up_ bisa sehebat ini? Tidak sia-sia dirinya selama ini menjauhkan diri dari barang-barang 'tabu' tersebut. Semua itu dia korbankan demi bisa menikmati transformasi wajahnya suatu hari ini. Dan impiannya terkabul!

"Sekarang kite munuju ke ruang ganti!"

Kyoko tidak bergerak, dia masih terlalu sayang mengalihkan matanya dari cermin. Harusnya dia membeli sebuah kamera! Harusnya dia mengambil beberapa jepretan, sebelum dan sesudah dirias. Kyoko menyesal tidak melakukan itu.

Penata rias itu seolah memahami Kyoko, dia menepuk pelan pundak Kyoko, berbisik lembut membujuknya. "Ayo kita ganti pakaianmu dengan baju pengantin, biar makin cantik!"

Kyoko mengangguk antusias dan mengikuti penata rias itu ke ruang ganti.

Ruangan itu tidak besar, tapi cermin-cermin yang menutpi ke-empat sisi dindingnya memperlihatkan bayangan semu seolah ruang itu sangat luas. Lampu sorot dengan sinar seterang cahaya matahari di ruang terbuka membuat ruangan tertutup itu seolah berada di tengah-tengah lapangan terbuka.

Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya selain keperluan yang dibutuhkan untuk mempercantik sang mempelai wanita dengan gaun terindah berwarna putih.

Mata Kyoko menyapu seisi ruangan dan menemukan baju putih itu di ujung kiri, di kenakan oleh sebuah manekin tanpa kepala berwarna hitam. Ini bukan kali pertama Kyoko melihat gaun indah itu. Dia bahkan sudah beberapakali mencobanya saat proses _fitting_ dua hari yang lalu dan sebulan yang lalu. Tapi, tidak peduli berapa kali dia melihat gaun indah itu, watanya selalu berbinar bahagia. Apalagi sekarang dia akan mengenakannya dengan wajah yang sudah dirias cantik. Kyoko tidak sabar melihat sosok peri yang selalu dia mimpikan.

Kaki Kyoko berjalan mendekati manekin tersebut, tangannya tidak sabar menyetuh gaun putih yang terasa begitu lebut di kulit.

"Ayo, kita harus bergegas! Atau kamu mau membuat mempelai laki-lakimu menunggu terlalu lama di dalam gereja?" Penata rias tadi di bantu dengan beberapa asistennya membantu Kyoko melepas pakaian yang dikenakan Kyoko.

Pertama-tama mereka memakaikan _long_ _torso_ pada tubuh Kyoko. Agar lebih terlihat berisi di bagian dada dan lebih meliuk indah pada bagian pinggul. Langkah selanjutnya mereka meletakkan _petty_ _coat_ berukuran kecil di atas lanatai dan beberapa yang lain melepaskan gaun pengantin dari tubuh manekin. Bagian rok gaun itu dilebarkan hingga membentuk lingkaran dan ditumpuk diatas _petty_ _coat._

"Silahkan," seorang asisten mempersilahkan Kyoko melangkah ke dalam lingkaran gaun tersebut.

Dengan hati-hati sekali, takut kalau terjatuh dan merusakkan gaun sakral itu Kyoko melangkahkan kakinya satu persatu ke dalam dan merentangkan kedua lengannya. Lalu dua orang asisten menarik gaun itu ke atas, satu diantara mereka membetulkan posisi gaun itu agar tepat berada di tempatnya, sementara yang satunya lagi mengaitkan karet petty coat pada pinggang Kyoko. Kyoko membantu mereka berdua dengan meletakkan kedua tangannya di bawah dada, memastikan baju itu terasa nyaman dan pas di tubuhnya sebelum resleting panjang di punggnya itu di tarik dan mengunci gaun itu pada tubuhnya.

"Lihat, jadi lebih cantik lagi kan?" puji salah seorang asisten.

Kyoko tersenyum lebar. Dia terlihat luar biasa cantik, seperti sosok seorang Cinderella yang keluar dari dalam buku dongeng.

"Berputarlah!"

Kyoko berputar pelan. Ekspresi puas dan kagum terlihat di wajah mereka yang berada dalam ruangan tersebut. Bukan hanya Kyoko yang senang, mereka semua senang. Sosok Kyoko yang saat ini berdiri di depan mereka seperti sebuah maha karya besar mereka. Siapa yang menyangka Kyoko yang datang kemari dua bulan lalu, Kyoko yang buruk rupa itu bisa berubah jadi cantik seperti ini.

Mereka sempat kaget sewaktu seorang penyanyi top Jepang, Sho Fuwa diam-diam menghampiri _showroom_ bridal mereka.

Ini memang bukan pertama kalinya butik terkenal itu melayani orang penting dan selebritis, yang membuat mereka terkejut adalah ketika laki-laki tampan yang jadi idola remaja Jepang itu memperkenalkan gadis kusam di sebelahnya sebagai calon istri.

Siapa yang menyangka, seorang Sho Fuwa yang selama ini bersih dari gossip asmara tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan mereka dengan seorang gadis yang diklaimnya sebagai calon istri. Mereka penasaran apa yang bisa membuat seorang Sho Fuwa jatuh cinta pada gadis itu sementara di sekelilingnya dia dilimpahi dengan para gadis yang berlipa-lipat lebih cantik dari seorang Kyoko. Tapi mereka tidak berani bertanya dan lebih memikirkan bagiamana merubah itik jelek itu jadi angsa putih yang cantik, yang pasti itu bukan hal mudah!

Maka betapa bangganya mereka saat ini, melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, mereka berhasil merubah itik jelek itu jadi seorang Cinderella yang rupawan.

"Ternyata pilihan seorang Sho Fuwa benar-benar hebat!" puji sang pemilik bridal yang juga perias Kyoko.

"Ah tidak juga," Kyoko tersipu malu, "Semua ini berkat kehebatan anda." Kyoko mengagumi hasil karya sang seniman pada dirinya. _Make-up_ nya merupakakn perpaduan warna-warna lembut dan ceria, gaun yang dikenakannya dibuat sesuai dengan gambaran Kyoko tentang seorang peri dan sosok Cinderlla.

Bentuk gaun itu sederhana, bagan atas berupa kemben dan rok panjang yang mengembang karena effek _petty_ _coat._ Bagian atasnya dihiasi dengan sulaman indah berbentuk bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah muda. Tipis tidak mencolok tapi cukup untuk memperlihatkan kesan hutan tempat sang peri tinggal.

Bagian roknya dihiasi dengan keliman-keliman tangan yang rapi dan indah. Tidak lupa ditaburi dengan kristal swarovski dan sulaman benaang perak. Bagian dasarnya ada perpaduan renda-renda halus dan cantik dengan manik-manik kecil yang memantulkan cahaya ketika terkena sinar. Mewakilkan sosok Cinderella yang anggun dan glamor ketika menghadiri pesta dansa istana, tempat dia bertemu dengan sang pangeran.

"Kita pakaikan cadarnya ya."

Kyoko tidak melawan, dia duduk di kursi rias yang tersedia sementara mereka bekerja menata rambutnya, menghiasinya dengan tiara kecil dari bunga liar lalu menutup kepalanya dengan cadar.

"Ayo kamu harus bergegas pergi, jangan buat pangeranmu menunggu lama!"

Kyoko mengangguk setuju. Sambil sedikit mengangkat rok, dia berjalan keluar, mengendarai sebuah mobil sedan putih yang sudah menunggunya.

.

Pintu sisi penumpang terbuka, Kyoko seditik menundukkan kepalanya berhati-hati agar tatanan rambutnya tidak rusak karena terkena atap mobil. Dia sudah disambut oleh dua orang _bride maid_ ketika turun dari _kereta_ _labu_-nya. Mereka membantu Kyoko membetulkan gaun pengantin itu sebelum beriringan memasuki gereja tua dengan gaya arsitektur kuno abad 18.

Sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh paduan suara gereja diiringi dengan permainan musik orchestra mini mengiri setiap langkah Kyoko dari pintu hingga ke depan altar tempat pangeran-nya menunggu.

Sebuah senyuman tidak berhenti menghiasi wajah Kyoko. Sementara kaki-kaki itu melangkah melewati sebuah gerbang bunga yang terletak semeter setelah pintu gereja.

Kyoko melangkah pelan menikmati setiap detik paling indah dalam hidupnya. Melewati setiap bangku-bangku yang disusun rapi sambil menikmati keindahan interior gereja yang khusus hari ini lebih terkesan seperti hutan karena keindahan dekorasi yang menutupi seluruh bangunan tua tersebut dengan berbagai macam bunga dan dedaunan.

Semua yang berada di sana menyaksikan moment indah ini dengan khidmat. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada Kyoko. Tidak sedikti yang berdecak kagum pada sang pengantin wanita. Tidak terkecuali Shotaro. Sangkin kagumnya dia terlihat seperti orang tolol yang berdiri di depan altar, tidak yakin apakah wanita dengan pakaian pengantin yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya adalah calon istrinya sesaat lagi. Sho bahkan masih menatap Kyoko dengan ekpresi campuran tidak percaya dan bingung ketika Kyoko telah berdiri di sisi kanannya dan tersenyum bahagian hanya untuknya.

Pemuka agama yang berdiri di depan mereka sampai harus berdeham cukup keras untuk menyadarkan Sho Fuwa dari keterkagumannya.

Sho Fuwa sempat bingung tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang ketika kesadarannya kembali sampai seseorang yang berada di barisan paling depan membisikinya untuk menyerahkn buket bunga dalam genggamannya pada mempelai wanita.

Agak cangung, Shotaro menyerahkan rangkaian bunga Casablanca berwarna _ruby_ _pink_ dan Calla Lily warna putih dengan beberapa potong daun-daun runcing dan dirangkai menyerupai bunga liar yang baru dipetik dan diikat dengan pita merah dan emas.

Kyoko menerima rangkain bunga itu dengan mata berbinar bahagia. Bunga cantik dan indah yang selalu diimpikannya, bunga yang melambangkan kemurnian cinta dan perayaan cinta mereka.

Semua tampak begitu indah dan sempuran sampai-sampai sang pemuka agama terlalu sayang menegur mereka berdua untuk segara memulai upacara penyatuan sepasang manusia ini dalam pernikahan kudus.

Siapapun yang ada di sana mengikuti jalannya upacara dengan khidmat dengan Shotaro dan Kyoko yang menjadi pusat perhatian. Yang mempelai wanita terlihat begitu cantik dan anggun. Siapapun yang ada di sana setuju dia pasangan yang ideal untuk seorang Sho Fuwa yang tampan, terkenal dan kaya. Terlebih hari ini, dengan kemapaman finansial dia telah menunjukkan pada dunia betapa indah pernikahannya dalam balutan kesederhanaan yang tentu saja tidak sesederhana jumlah nominal angka yang harus dibayar.

Tapi semua itu tidak sebanding dengan kebahagiaan yang diperlihatkan wajah Kyoko saat ini. Wajahnya yang bersinar bahagia karena semua impian masa kecil terkabul. Bahkan demi melengkapi imajinasi gadis yang sudah berkorban banyak untuk dirinya Sho Fuwa rela berdandan ala pangeran dari negri fantasi, lengkap dengan telinga berbentuk lancip, aksesoris rantai dan benda-benda berkilau yang menempel di bajunya.

Pernikahan ini benar-benar berhasil menampilkan kesan pernikahan dari negri dongeng. Sepasang pangeran dan Cinderella, gereja tua yang indah, dekorasi yang menkajubkan, belum lagi iringan lagu-lagu dari paduan suara dan orkestra terbaik sedunia. Atau mungkin bunyi lonceng yang menggema keras hingga radius satu kilometer yang mengakhiri upacara pernikahan mereka.

Pernikahan negri dongeng itu berakhir dengan pelepasan sepasang merpati putih oleh Kyoko dan Shotaro dan diiringi dengan ribuan balon warna warni yang mengudara sesaat setelah sepasang merpati tadi terbang tinggi.

Tidak ada kata-kata lain yang bisa menggambarkan kemegahaan pernikahan ini selain _sempurna. _

Kyoko menatap laki-laki yang baru saja resmi berstatus suami. Setelah ini mereka akan menghadiri resepsi pernikahan dan menghadapi jumpa pers. Lalu esok hari, Kyoko akan melanjutkan mimpinya sebagai sang Cinderella yang hidup bahagian selama-lamanya dengan sang pangeran.

.

.

.

Kyoko mengangkat kepala. Dua tepukan di pundak berhasil memaksa matanya terbuka.

"Sudah selesai!" bisik suara di samping telinga Kyoko.

Kyoko menatap sosok gadis muda yang dipantulkan oleh cermin sementara penata rambut itu membersihkan sisa sisa rambut di bahu Kyoko.

Tidak ada sosok Cinderella yang cantik dengan gaun putih yang indah. Atau sosok gadis kumal ketinggalan jaman dengan rambut hitam sebahu. Bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh cermin adalah sosok seorang yang berbeda. Sosok Kyoko yang tidak pernah dia lihat dan bayangkan sebelumnya.

Tidak ada senyum mengembang bahaga ketika sosok itu muncul dari dalam cermin. Yang ada hanya seorang gadis dengan mata penuh ambisi dan dendam dengan raut wajah yang menggambarkan betapa tangguh dan hebatnya pemilik bayangan tersebut.

Entah sudah beberapa puluh ribu Yen yang Kyoko hamburkan demi mendapatkan penampilannya sekarang. Tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Karena dia berhak memperoleh semua itu!

Setelah kerja kerasnya selama ini, tanpa sedikitpun menikmati hasilnya, Kyoko merasa layak menghamburkan berpuluh-puluh ribu Yen dalam sekejap.

Semua uang hasil jerih payah yang selama ini dia _investasikan_ untuk menyewa sebuah apartment mewah lengkap dengan prabotnya, sudah dia jual, habis ludes tidak tersisa. Hasil penjualan prabot-prabot itu dia gunakan untuk membeli pakaian dengan model terbaru dan yang terpenting merubah _image_-nya. Dan untuk merubah pencitraan itulah Kyoko berada di sini sekarang. Memotong rambutnya agar terlihat rapi dan lebih terawat. Dan kesan itu semakin di pertegas dengan perubahan warna rambut dari hitam menjadi kuning keemasan. Warna yang banyak digemari remaja Jepang saat ini.

Kyoko benar-benar merasa puas melihat perubahan besar yang berhasil dia beli dari uang jerih payah yang selama ini dia dedikasikan demi kebahagiaan Shotaro.

Tidak ada Sho-chan yang selalu dia puja bak seorang pangeran. Yang ada tinggal Shotaro sialan! Shotaro keparat! Shotaro bajingan!

Kyoko berdeck kesal mengingat dirinya _sanggup_ bermimpi di tengah-tengah kebosanannya menunggu rambutnya selesai diwarnai. Tidak seharusnya dia bermimpi seperti itu karena dia sudah melupakan impiannya menjadi Cinderella-nya Sho Fuwa beberapa hari yang lalu. Sejak dia dicampakkan dan Kyoko baru menyadari betapa bodohnya dia selama ini, diperbudak oleh Shotaro dan ketika bosan, dirinya dibuang begitu saja seperti sampah! Pengobanannya selama ini sia-sia! Dia bahkan berani menghina Kyoko dengan menantangnya masuk ke dunia hiburan dan mengalahkannya. Shotaro sangat yakin kyoko tidak mampu melakukan itu.

Tapi dia salah! Kyoko akan membuktikannya. _Huh! Dia pikir aku tidak sanggup! Lihat saja Shotaro Fuwa! Aku akan masuk ke dunia hiburan. Akan kutaklukan dunia yang selama ini kamu bangga- banggakan! Dan akan kutunjukkan padamu siapa Kyoko Mogami yang sebenarnya. _

_Aku akan berada di punjak panggung hiburan! Dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan mengalahkanmu! Menginjakmu hingga hancur berkeping-keping dan menangis meraung-raung! Akan aku buktikan padamu, Shotaro! Dan saat itu kamu akan menyesal telah membuangku, sementara aku akan tertawa bahagia di atas penderitaanmu!_ Sumpah Kyoko.

Kyoko berjalan ke arah kasir dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang. "Ambil saja kembalinya," katanya sambil melangkah ke luar salon. Dia puas dengan hasil yang diberikan salon ini. Keahlian sang _hair_ _stylist_ mampu merubah _image_ Kyoko sebagai gadis jelek menjadi seorang gadis cantik dan modis.

Dia sudah membuang sosok dirinya yang dulu dan berubah menjadi pribadi yang lain, dengan tujuan hidup yang baru dan ambisi yang baru.

Dia bukan Kyoko Mogami yang bodoh lagi yang terpesona oleh cerita Cinderella dan bermimpi itu akan terjadi pada dirinya. Dia telah menjadi seorang wanita cerdas dan tangguh. Dia lupakan impian konyol itu dan siap menata kembali hidupnya.

Dan satu yang pasti, lain kali jika dia terbangun dengan mimpi seperti tadi, dia akan tersadar dengan tubuh menggil ketakutan. Karena mimpi indah tadi sekarang telah berubah menjadi mimpi buruk. Kyoko sudah membuang impian itu. Bukan itu saja, dia sudah menutup hatinya untuk cinta. Kyoko membenci cinta! Dan _romance_ indah seperti Cinderella hanya akan menjadi mimpi buruk baginya!

.

.

.

a/n:_ waktu baca FFC Unmaterializing Dream, tiba2 kepikiran bikin ini. Kayaknya seru juga kalo bikin Sho Fuwa yang dibenci Kyoko. Padahal jujur _I hate_ Shotaro! seenaknya saja dia mencampakkan Kyoko trus abis itu pedekate lagi. Tapi enahnya kalo bikin fic skip beat!, pengenya bikin KyokoXsho. _

_Semoga fic hasil imajinasi liar ini sanggup menghibur pembacanya. Dan tolong tinggalkan review. Makasih^^ _


End file.
